A Hero's Return
by Sparrows Magician
Summary: Gwaine returns with Merlin and Morgana from Camelot. The man is always greeted with love from his family...well from his children. He's apparently upset his wife again. Oh dear...Set in the universe of 'Unwelcomed Arrangements'


Gwaine was tired, and he made sure Merlin felt his pain as they trotted back to Magi, mainly by never shutting up. His king finally reached his limit with the knight by giving him a murderous look and telling the man to: 'shut it or I will curse you'. Gwaine knew his king was on edge, the knight had snuck peeks behind him to see Morgana thoroughly ignoring The High King and making the sorcerer feel as if he was a ten-year-old being ignored by the girl he likes. They chatted and for a while Gwaine would get Merlin's spirits up…but it only lasted for a moment before the clouds of depression hit his friend. The king was feeing dreadful for how everything was happening between Magi and Camelot and the High Advisor guessed that his mind would drift back to the former king, a remembrance that his father was now officially in the grave.

"One more day sire, were almost there."

Merlin look to the side, his eyebrow rose.

"That is if we don't run into anymore bandit attacks."

The knight chuckles, his face making that lopsided smile he is known for.

"Eh, I wouldn't worry about that milord! You know I could take em all with my eyes closed!"

"I think you're confusing yourself with your wife again…maybe your son?"

Gwaine frowns.

"I could…"

* * *

The procession was welcoming, and, as usual, the peasantry of Magi greeted their ruler and advisors with the greatest of honors. Gwaine always felt a sense of peace whenever he returned home from a pilgrimage or a quest. The people of the kingdom and the dragons always making the man feel strong and proud of the land he hails from. At the end of the grand entrance was the citadel of Magi. The High Advisor watches as Merlin presented his new bride to the high advisors council. His wife looking the woman over, studying her, and from here he can see Morgana squirm under the intense inspection. He grins. She does not even pass him a glance as they take note of the Ward of Uther Pendragon, her face focused on the new woman. His son glances at him, but he is too much his mother, his eyes cold and reserved in front of royalty. He nods to his father as if he is older than his years, causing Gwaine to just chuckle.

He leaves as they start to hound the king for information and tease him on his choice of women. The man does not truly understand their comments but he supposes it is because they have magic and he just simply uses his sword. Gwaine's horse carries him to the lower part of the castle where he dismounts and puts the mighty beast in the stables. He gives his handsome steed a good pet and a few apples and is received with a noise of happiness.

"Good boy, Horace."

His white mane flutters as the elegant beast neighs in approval. The beautiful brown spots on his horse's white body make him look long and powerful. He pets his steed one last time before walking up the stairs, a certain skip in his step as he takes them two at a time.

The buckles on his jacket jingle as he trots down the hall, almost dancing in joy. He waves to the guards, and they bow in respect of the knight's title. He finds himself shaking his bum a little too much in their direction, he was never one to respect authority, even if that authority is Merlin. He takes a long breath as he comes to the door that holds his favorite accomplishments. With a mighty push the doors fall open and three pairs of eyes shoot up.

"Papa!"

His two youngest children run up to him and engulf his legs and waist in a tight hug. He can see his daughter's eyes sparkle as her hero comes home. He picks her up and gives her a generous kiss on her cubby cheek, her head falling onto his shoulder, her arms squeezing his neck. His youngest clings to his boot and his middle boy stands proudly behind his siblings.

"It is my most favorite family!"

"Father we're your only family." His middle, Jack, provides.

"Ah Jack don't be like that! You're starting to sound like Mordred…"

His father pulls him forward and the boy clings to him, his young age of ten showing through. His middle child…always so over looked, always trying to find his place in his growing family. His son grips to his jacket as his father kisses his crown, a feeling of happiness taking over the young boy.

"I missed ya Jack."

The young boy looks up and gives his dad a goofy grin. His son, so desperate to grow up but also to stay a child. He truly is a good lad.

"I missed you too papa."

"Papa what about me?" His youngest of six asks.

Gwaine puts Scarlett down and picks up his other boy, Alexander, though his sister only beats him by two minutes, she still reminds everyone she is older than him. He twirls the young boy around with Jack chuckling and Scarlett clapping in joy.

"Of course I missed you my lil' Alex!"

The young boy is giggling like mad when Gwaine stops, clinging to his father and kissing his cheek in happiness. He and the boy topple onto his bed with Jack and Scarlett jumping on their father.

"Ooph!"

"Pig pile!" Jack yells.

"No!"

All three children jump onto their father, laughter echoing through the room.

"No! Stop! Mercy!"

"Never!" Scarlett screams.

They have Gwaine upside down while all three children sit on his back and periodically jump around him. He is moaning and begging for surrender through his laughter when Mordred walks in, his arms folded over his chest.

"I'm glad to see everyone is enjoying their childhood instead of doing anything productive."

His eyes narrow at his father when Gwaine lifts his head up. His son is so cold sometimes he wonders if he really fathered the boy. He pushes himself up and kisses each of his younger children's heads. He walks over to Mordred and turns him around to push him out of the room, but before they leave he turns towards his kids.

"Good-bye my little mischief makers!"

"Bye papa!" they chorus as he exits.

* * *

"Why are we outside father?"

His arms are crossed, his tone feels like ice. Gwaine may question his parentage…but he always knows why his son acts the way he does. He grabs at Mordred's head and brings the boy forward crashing their bodies together. The young boy is shocked when his face makes contact with the buckles on his father's jacket. The warmth of his father calms his cold demeanor and he wraps his arms around the knight's strong frame. Gwaine rubs Mordred's hair and the boy sinks into his chest.

"I missed you Mordred."

The young man's demeanor cracks and he snuggles into his father, it is moments like these that Gwaine knows Mordred is his son.

"I missed you terribly father."

He pulls Mordred back and runs a rough hand over his son's smooth cheek, the boy sending him a cheeky grin.

"I think you got a bit taller since I left, lad. I'm gonna have to ask your mother for shrinking potion."

"Father, you know she would never give it to you."

"Doesn't stop me from askin'!"

Mordred pulls from his father and they both start to walk down the hall, his son holding his head high in authority.

"How was Camelot?"

Gwaine sighs, both males falling into their advising roles.

"It was good, you know how stuck up those Camelot pricks are."

"You shouldn't swear in front of your son."

"Yes well your mother ain't around, now is she?" He teases.

"Don't you just have all the answers, _Gwaine_."

The knight tenses and his eyes bulge as he looks towards his son. Mordred holds a hand over his mouth in an attempt to not chuckle at his father's misfortune. Both males slowly turn towards Morgause, her arms crossed, hip out and a cold calculating look rests upon her features.

"Morgause darling!"

"Don't."

She holds up a hand to stop him as he attempts to hug her. His arms and shoulders slump to the ground as she walks towards him. She pats him on the head as if he is a dog, her lips quirked up in an amused, _dark_, smile.

"Mordred, the hour is late. Go to bed."

"What of the feast mother?"

"It has been a long day. I am sure the king will note our absence but that is unimportant. He has other things to worry about this night."

The young man bows.

"Of course mother."

He walks forward, his mother kissing the top of his head, his father still looking dejected. He goes up to the older man and pats his father's arms.

"I'll bring lilies to your funeral."

Gwaine looks over at his son's smirk.

"Why you…"

He grabs at the young boy as he runs away out of his grasp. Mordred turns for a moment, his mother's smirk of triumph on his face, he really is too much her son and not enough his…or maybe he is just him without all the goofy comebacks. Gwaine's legs start to move to chase his eldest when his wife's voice stops him.

"Gwaine."

Her words are like ice on his back and he looks over to her. Her arms are folded, her delicate eye brow is quirked, and her lips are settled in a thin powerful line. He stands up fully, a nervous smile adorning his face. He has the feeling he did something wrong…and his wife was never one for compassion.

"Hello, Sunshine."

"Don't call me that."

She starts to walk towards their chambers, Gwaine hangs his head…he's in for it tonight.

* * *

He locks the door behind him as they enter. His beautiful wife moves towards her vanity, taking a seat and starting on her jewelry. He watches as she delicately takes off each earring, and starts on the fasten of her necklace. He smiles when he sees her struggle, but she will never ask for help, she is too proud. He lets her suffer for a few more minutes before he comes up to unclasp the delicate chain, his strong fingers brushing at her collarbone as he removes the jewelry. She eyes him but brings up her wrist as he starts on the clasp of her bracelet, her lips quirking up. She always loves it when he waits on her like a servant.

"Are you cross with me tonight Morgause?"

"When am I not cross with you?"

He chuckles as he deposits the bracelet next to her necklace on the vanity. He takes her hand to stand her up, his fingers lace with hers as his other arm comes around her waist. He pulls her close. Their cheeks pressed together, his scruff scratching her smooth skin. He hums to her as he fuses their bodies together, swaying their hips side to side.

"Why didn't you greet us at the courtyard?"

He pulls from her to look down into her eyes. She looks up at him, a blank bored stare coming through her irises, a roguish smile adorning his features.

"Is that why you are cross with me?"

She raises an eyebrow in challenge.

"I am cross because my husband saw his wife and son awaiting him in the citadel and decided to ride to the stables instead. Mordred had to seek you out…your eldest will start to think you favor your other three children over him."

"Luv, it wasn't an on purpose thing. I saw you all talking to Merlin about Morgana and thought it best I didn't intrude."

"You are a foolish man. You are The High Advisor. Whatever we say to Merlin will end up in your ear eventually. Why not find out what it is. You have no excuse to not greet me or your son. I sometimes wonder if you even wanted to see me after your journey."

Gwaine's head dips down to her ear, kissing the lobe softly. Her face may be impassive but he knows the deep rooted doubts he placed in her heart all those years ago will never fully go away.

"Do you think that?"

"Well when you do not greet me when you see me I come to question your thoughts…"

"Never question my love for you Morgause."

She pulls from him, her eyes always so sinister. One would think that she does not mean the words she says. Her eyes are always so cold and calculating, but he knows her underlying insecurities and it pains him to know he was the one to put them there.

"You should also not favor any one of our children. Your eldest will start to think you do not love him, though I know you adore all four of you children equally."

"So I should be cold to all of them evenly?"

He pulls back and smirks, his wife's eyes are like ice but oh so alluring.

"No you should assert your attention to all of them equally. Do you really think me so cold?"

She is smiling, her chin jutted in the air in challenge. He leans forward to kiss her fully on the mouth, his fingers pressing his wife into him. His short nails dig at the fabric of her priestess gown, the shape making her so tempting…so sensual.

"You are the warmest person I know."

Her fingers play over the scruff of his chin. He can tell that he is forgiven, and he notes to make sure to be better about greeting her first. He really has to work on that…even after all their years of marriage.

"Are you talking my emotions or the inside of my thighs?"

His fingers grab at her laces as he growls at her words. She always knows how to rile her knight up.

"Your thighs of course."

Her smile is dark as he pulls the laces out of the holes in desperation, the thread falling to the side.

"You will have to rethread that in the morning."

"I will do whatever you want in the morning."

He kisses her deeply, his fingers coming inside the unlaced garment to play with the soft skin of her back. The cuts on his hands send shivers down Morgause's spine and his scruff drives her mad as it scratches at her lips. His hair feels soft, she always has fun fisting his long locks and loves the way the strands tickle her cheeks. His lips are hungry and greedy with her as his tongue dips into her mouth claiming hers.

"Mmm…Gwaine…"

He loves hearing her moan his name. He will make sure she moans his name for the rest of the night. His fingers move over her back, the power in her shoulders, the lines in her body. She is so powerful, so beautiful. He pushes the dress forward to open and slide down her body.

"You weren't wearing a shift tonight, Sunshine."

He is kissing down her chest, the garment moving lower and lower. His mouth moves over her delicate breasts, the tight buds begging to be ravished. He licks at each of the tight pearls, rolling them between his teeth and making sure they are moist. He knows that his torture will leave them wet and will cool her hot body as his _seduction_ dries. He can feel her moan as she answers.

"I thought less is more tonight."

He stands again, her dress hanging at her elbows, her eyes moving from dark to sinister. She runs her fingers over his buckles, slowly unclasping each of them. He smiles at her as she pushes his jacket to the floor, his tunic quickly following. His hands go to his trousers but she grabs his fingers.

"Not yet."

His head dips down, his eyes dark, his pupils so dilated you cannot tell where the brown of his irises begin. He watches the rise and fall of her magnificent chest, her lips slightly open as her breathing becomes shallow from desire.

"Please."

Her voice is hot, he closes his eyes. He can never say no to her when she asks for something _nicely_…though she only seems to do it when their in the bedroom. His scruff scratches at her neck and she moans loudly, gripping his hair, keeping him in place. He licks at a particularly sensitive spot and she purrs in approval.

"Tell me you love me tonight, Sunshine."

She pulls back, her fingers scratching at his jaw. The feeling is rough against her soft, unworked finger tips.

"I love you, Gwaine."

He pulls her dress off, his wife bare from the waist up. Their naked torsos touch and it sends fire through the knight. He runs his fingers up her back, clenching at her neck and then they slowly start to run through her long locks.

"I love you too, Sunshine…"

"Gwaine…" her tone is warning.

He kisses her once more, his breath hot on her lips, his deep brown eyes are strong as they look into her soul.

"I love you Morgause."

Her eyes go gold and suddenly the chandelier dims above them and around them a few candles light up. He runs his fingers over her shoulders, the fire giving his wife a luminous glow. Her skin is slightly tanned, giving her a sun kissed look, but she is luminescent enough that everyone knows she is of high nobility. He loves her skin, the soft color enticing the powerful knight. His mouth travels over her shoulder and down her arm, sucking and nipping at different intervals. He kisses the simple gold band around her ring finger and the deep red thread around her wrist. She runs her fingers over his neck the intense foreplay driving her mad. He can feel her nails run down and over the hair on his chest, fisting the offensive hairs.

"Careful luv…you might pull a few out."

"That was the plan…"

He smiles deviously at her and kisses the crease between her breasts. She moans as he ravishes her chest, sucking on the tight nipples and licking them softly. He even bites one which causes her to cry out, his name hitching in the back of her throat. She pulls at his hair but he does not stop, the harshness of his mouth is consuming Morgause in desire. He moves down, kissing at her tight navel, licking inside of her belly button.

She feels him lift her up and place her on the table. His fingers pulling at her drawers and rolling her stockings down her long glorious legs. She looks at him when she is completely naked in front of him, her body resting on her forearms.

"You know our bed is right there."

"I know."

He lays her back. He sees the glow from her brand. _GL…Gwaine Lot…_he kisses her tattoo, his teeth consuming the light as if he wants to eat the magic off of her body. He may not have much magic…but he has strength, and that was what Nimueh infused into Morgause's thigh when she went through her rituals of marriage. She runs her hands over his strong shoulders, one leg popped up, and the other hanging over the side of the table as he licks at the brand. The declaration of _who_ she belongs too. He sucks and nips at her thigh and his fingers start to message her hips. She moans his name. The wood feels hard against her back, the rough mass creating a delicious tension on her skin. It feels incredible against the pleasure her husband is giving her.

He stands up, his fingers coming forward and teasing her pouty nether lips. She lifts up a little, her hand grasping his wrist and moving up and down his arm in a suggestive fashion. She does not even flinch when his finger enters her. Her face is a mask of triumph and power, her chin lifting and he smiles roguishly at her in return. His other hand braces itself on the table as he softly pumps her, his wife sitting up, their fingers touch on the hard wood and they thread together. Her ring finger moves to play with his wedding band and her fingers move up to the red union silk he always wears. He enjoys the movement of her other hand over his moving wrist, reminding him of the pleasures his wife always gives him. He adds a second finger and he sees her take a deep breath, but no sound is released from her lips, her eyes just stay a hard icy blue. She _always_ has to make him work for it…

"Am I not pleasing you tonight my wife?"

She tilts her head, her smirk is taunting him.

"Do you ever really please me?"

His eyes darken as his wrist suddenly takes on a life of its own as he fingers move faster inside of her, and he adds a third digit roughly into her wet heat. He finally gets her breath to hitch and her body to react, and he smiles in victory. She moves her hands over his shoulders, as he pumps her, his wife moaning considerably now, her head falling back as he sucks on her collar bone and shoulder, moving up to brand her elongated neck. She screams over him, his fingers working her through her bliss, but they don't stop, his assault is not over. He moves his fingers softly then harder, reaching deep inside of his wife. He can hear her breath hitching, she is consumed in desire. He uses her distraction to take off his trousers, his fingers move from her suddenly. She looks up in disapproval but her head falls back when he enters her, a seductive purr emitting from her beautiful lips. He loves his wife, his perfect fit, his _tight_ space.

"You are always so wet for me are you not my wife?"

She shivers and he reaches down to lift her up, connecting their torsos as his fingers run over her chest and body. She grasps his hair and shoulders, her body bucking into his to create the perfect rhythm. He rubs her brand as he pumps into her, loving how it glows under his thumb. She looks up at him. Her cold demeanor diminishing and her eyes become consumed in lust. He is the only person to ever see this, to watch his wife break down her hard shell and become vulnerable. He slows as her fingers push his hair out of his face.

"Everything about me is for you my husband."

He kisses her lips softly, pulling her closer, pumping sensually into her glorious core. Their foreheads touch as he moves within her.

"You are my everything Morgause."

She smiles as he picks up speed. Her arms cling to him, her ankles tense as the clasp behind his waist. His face is close to her ear, his teeth nipping at her lobe.

"Release for me, Sunshine."

Her body shakes violently as she climaxes over him, her brand coming to life. She buries her face into his neck as his hips keep moving, his body assaulting her with no end in sight. He roars much later, bringing her to release just once more before he spills. She runs her hands over his arms as he breathes heavily, his forehead connecting with hers. They share a sweet loving smile and he kisses her softly as he picks her up like a doll, still buried deep within her. They fall onto bed, both giggling as he refuses to leave her body.

"I haven't been in your warmth in over a week…indulge me."

She allows him to stay inside of her as he softens. She rolls him onto his back straddling him with their bodies still connected. She leans forward slightly and her hair falls over her tight pearls, giving her the look of an aquatic mermaid. He runs his hand over her naked hips, moving himself inside of her, reminding her that he is indeed home. She leans forward, her hands running over his chest, his head resting on the headboard, his back cushioned by pillows.

"So how was Camelot?"

He sighs dramatically.

"Boring, people there have no sense of humor."

"Or were they just sick of you after five minutes? The people of Magi have just learned to put up with you over the years."

She smirks at him as he runs his hands over her body.

"True, but they were just so judgmental…you should have seen Uther in negotiations."

"Was he as horrendous as I've imagined?"

His fingers run over her sides, tickling her slightly. She smiles in approval.

"More so my love. He is smart though. He gave into Merlin's demands easier than I thought he would. Probably had something to do with the princess of a prince they have."

Morgause smirks.

"I am sure you made him feel so manly."

"I knocked him down a few pegs."

"You seem to love to do that with nobles."

Gwaine sits up fully, his arms coming around her back to push her flesh into his. He looks up at her, his face close to hers, and he is received with a beautiful stunning smile. The look is genuine and sincere.

"Have I ever done that to you, Sunshine?"

"You've tried."

She hugs his shoulders and they both start to laugh. The warmth surroundings his body is welcomed after his hard journey. He leans forward to kiss her cheek.

"I missed you terribly Morgause. You must come with me next time I go on pilgrimage. I don't want to spend any more time away from you."

"What about my rituals?"

"Damn your rituals."

She kisses him softly, her husband pushing her hair back to gaze upon her glorious neck.

"I thought you liked my rituals."

"I love hearing your voice get all dark and powerful, yes."

She brings her arms around him, and sighs.

"I suppose Nimueh could always continue them without me, as long as your next pilgrimage isn't during fertility season."

"I will make sure it is not."

He grins up at her. His wife's eyes are kind in this moment.

"It must have been dreadful being in Camelot where magic wasn't allowed."

His smile is small, almost sad. His eyes become honest and vulnerable.

"Yes, but it made coming home all the sweeter."

Her eyes match his vulnerability, she kisses his temple.

"I'm happy to have you home."

Gwaine smiles, these rare moments are what remind him of his love for his wife. He kisses her one last time before he pulls from her finally and gets out of bed. She looks at him oddly and he returns with one of her robes.

"Come on Sunshine, the night isn't over."

She raises an eyebrow but obliges him. The soft yellow silk makes her skin look darker than it truly is. He puts on his black trousers, grabs a few blankets and leads her outside the door.

"Gwaine!" She hisses at him.

He holds a finger to his lips and he walks them casually down the hall. She walks with dignity though she feels the need to blush down to her toes. She is not wearing appropriate attire to be outside of their bedchambers. He leads them up a spiral staircase, and onto the roof. He holds a hand out to his wife as she climbs up the small ladder. She takes his palm and follows him as he lays the blanket down. He settles himself on the soft material and grabs her hips to plop her down between his legs, the other blanket thrown over them to keep the chill away. His hand moves underneath the blanket to push at her robe, his fingers messaging her brand, she stares at the stars as if unaffected by her husband's loving touches.

"You could have told me you wanted to stargaze my love…we could have done that from _our own_ balcony."

He kisses her cheek, a small smile on his face as he plays with her soft skin.

"Yes, but the stars are so much brighter when were up here…"

She brings her hand up to stare at the stars through her fingertips, a childlike gesture one would not expect from such a powerful determined woman. Gwaine moves his hand over her outstretched arm to enclose her fingers with his. He brings their joint limbs to his lips and then wraps them around her body. They are at peace in this moment the problems of the world behind them. Gwaine spots a shooting star and points it out to her.

"I wonder if it is the same star I saw when Mordred was born."

His wife just hums in response.

**_Fin._**

**Oh Gwaine...I seriously love writing them. Don't really know why. Anyway here is some Gwaine/Morgause lovin so y'all can see how I see them. I always picture him kind of being at her mercy but she makes him feel manly behind closed doors. I hoped I made their relationship different from Merlin/Morgana's, I think Morgana is more vulnerable than Morgause and so the woman is more powerful with Gwaine. Ah, well I'm sure you lovely people will tell me if I just got the whole damn thing wrong haha! I hope you got to check out my other Gwaine/Morgause oneshot! **

**As always, reviews=love...though I can see this getting limited reviews because I'm not sure how many Gwaine/Morgause fans there are out there:) So we'll see!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
